dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Clock King (Episode)
Season 1 Episode 25 On a Gotham City subway, attorney-at-law Hamilton Hill sits next to Temple Fugate, a businessman typing on a laptop computer. Hill advises him to loosen up, and Fugate stiffly informs him that he is preparing to appear in court to appeal a multi-million dollar verdict against his company. Hill asks if Fugate at least takes a coffee break. When Fugate says that he does, "at three on the dot", Hill suggests that he shakes up his routine a bit and "take it at three-fifteen", the better to appear more relaxed in court. after returning to his office, Fugate considers this advice, and, to the utter astonishment of his secretary, asks her to put his coffee in a thermos. Fugate takes his coffee to a park, and begins to relax, when disaster strikes: he is hit by a stray ball from some children, and his papers are scattered everywhere. In his scramble to pick them up again, a dog barks and startles him, making him fall into a fountain. He arrives late to the courthouse, and the judge rules that the verdict will stand. When fugate protests that his company will be ruined, the judge advises "that this will teach you to be on time for a change." Fugate begins yelling like a madman. The scene dissolves to seven years later, and now Hill is mayor of Gotham, running for re-election. On his way to a fundraiser, his limousine is stopped when traffic lights begin malfunctioning, creating several crashes and a major gridlock. As several motorists start blaming Hill, someone on a rooftop above releases a poster of Hill's campaign, graffti'ed to make him look like a devil, sending the populace into uncrontrollable laughter. Bruce Wayne, who happened to be driving ahead if Hill's limousine, makes a quick costume change and fliesup to the roof of the building, where he sees Fugate, now styling himself "The Clock King." When Batman corners him, demanding answers, Fugate replies that "the 9:15 is always six minutes early", and rolls off the building's edge, to land neatly on a passing commuter train. Batman investigates the control center for the city's traffic lights, and finds the remains of a time bomb there, including a highly expensive Metronex pocket watch that was used as the detonator. Batman runs the watch's serial number, and finds Fugates name. Investigating his address, he finds the place empty except for a multitude of clocks. Examining Fugate's papers, he finds data on the city's power and water networks, but the most data is on the city's clock tower. Listening to the police band, alfred hears of a small blackout localized to a block where the Gotham Mutual bank's main branch is located. Suspecting Fugate, Batman goes to investigate, but it is a trap: as soon as he enters the vault, the door slams shut behind him, and a machine on the floor begins humming. A tape recorder on top of it plays a message from Fugate, explaining that the machine is a vacuum pump that is slowly removing all the oxygen from inside the vault. Batman's gas mask are thus pointless, and the pump's box is rigged with a motion-sensitive bomb. Elsewhere, Hill is dedicating Gotham's new subway station, home of the worlds first fully-automated line. But the subway train he asked for has yet to arrive, embarrassing him in front of the laughing crowd. Then Fugate's voice interrupts over the sound system, taunting Hill. Then two subway trains start hurtling toward each other from opposite ends of the same track. People flee the station in panic, and the trains crash. In the ensuing chaos, Hill disappears. Batman contrives an escape from the trap: breaking the cassette from the recorder in half, he pulls out the tape reels and uses the tape as a makeshift pully system to gingerly swing the pump box toward the vault door, then hitting it with a Batarang to detonate the bomb, blowing the door open. He sees the news bulletin reporting Hill's dissappearance, but Batman remembers the data papers and realises where Fugate has taken Hill. Indeed, Fugate has Hill tied to the end of the hour hand on the face of the city's clock tower. At 3:15 (the same time Hill suggested Fugate take a break), the hands will pass each other, crushing Hill to death. Hill is mystified as to why Fugate is doing this, and Fugate reminds him. Since Hill was an attorney with the law firm representing the plaintiffs in the lawsuit against Fugate's company, Fugate now believes that the whole coffee break scenario was a ploy by Hill to beat Fugate's appeal. Hill tries to explain that it was never his intention, but Fugate refuses to listen. Batman arrives, and Fugate engages him with his sword cane inside the gear system of the clock tower. Batman implores Fugate to stop his mad rampage, since Hill never meant him any real harm, but Fugate angrily blurts his real reason for revenge is because Hill made him late for his appeal in the first place. The two foes seem evenly matched, as Fugate reveals that he has studied Batman as much as Hill, and even learned his every move from news footage. During the fight, Fugate's cane becomes lodged in on of the gears, halting the minute hand a second before it crushes Hill. However, under the strain the entire clock begins to break up, and Fugate falls down into the depths of the tower. Batman has to fly out the window in time to catch Hill as the clock hands fall off the face. Fugate's body in nowhere to be found. Gordon presumes that Fugate perished in the wreck, but Batman warns that if Fugate really did learn all of his tricks and abilities, there is a stronge possibility that he survived, and suspects that "its only a matter of time" before he strikes again. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe